Talk:Cat Blanc/@comment-24472191-20190928042737
huh. people have kept saying Ladybug this, Ladybug that. But the name in the synopsis says "MARINETTE" and I think that may be deliberate. Marinette has rejected Cat Noir already in Weredad, so we MIGHT be able to rule out that possibility. I have a feeling the way this episode is going to go is absolutely not what anyone is expecting, so time to think outside the box... it's possible that Marinette hurts Adrien somehow, even worse than in Puppeteer 2, and he transforms into cat noir to escape, and gets really mad instead of depressed or sad. Hawkmoth wouldn't notice Adrien is exhibiting negative emotion until he turns into cat noir (cuz we know how the writers like to dodge plot holes). Bear in mind this is right before the final 3 episodes, so this could absolutely have something to do with those episodes. If the rejection theory holds true, Marinette could reject Adrien by telling him to be with Lila or something (idk how this would unfold) but he would become angered and confused. OR.. maybe, I'm saying MAYBE ok, maybe he suspects she has feelings for him (thanks to the ending scene in Puppeteer 2) but he notices that she's avoiding confrontation and he becomes frustrated from that. that might be a stretch considering how oblivious the characters have been, but it's not impossible... I still think Lila has to do with this episode. Marinette could be telling Adrien to go off with Lila instead (maybe Lila makes Marinette jealous) of paying attention to her because she knows he "loves someone else" and that Marinette brings it up around Lila, making Adrien mad and Lila could take advantage of the situation easily and turn them against each other. So, no one was expecting Lila to make an appearance in Startrain, so the same could hold true for cat blanc. we saw just how angry Adrien was with Lila at the end of the Ladybug episode, and TBH, that anger could definitely be amplified if Lila does something to hurt Marinette or Marinette does something to hurt Adrien in Lila's presence. Even though this is BEFORE Ladybug in airing order, the audience was actually super shocked to see Adrien VERY angered with Lila after suddenly just barely tolerating her in Onichan. There HAS to be some in-between episode.. "Ladybug" had 0 spoilers for Cat Blanc maybe because something happened in between Lila's evil plot to expel Marinette (maybe? if anyone can disprove this, shoot me a reply). But anyways, the point still stands that Adrien couldn't just go from 0, neutral about Lila, to 100, outright angered at her in Ladybug for ONLY the events that transpired in Ladybug.. (unless he could..... if that's the case... wow....) Edit: adding on, I think Lila plays a really huge role in this episode. There's no reason not to think so. Considering Marinette makes the huge mistake, Lila would have to play a huge role. Or it's somehow just Marinette herself, in which case, I have no clue what sort of stunt she would pull to push Adrien as far as becoming akumatized other than rejection or Lila, or he becomes mad/frustrated from Marinette doing something where Lila has a role or influence. Kagami doesn't play a huge role until the finale so it wouldn't make sense to bring her into this episode yet. One more thing: Adrien's sarcasm at the end of Ladybug when he reminds her that they are "friends" implies that they may have had some encounter before that where she does something under Natalie's watch (since Natalie nodded at Lila at the end of Ladybug). Which could also mean, Adrien could become akumatized from being angry (idk) that he learns that Lila was talking to Gabriel and Natalie. Then he could make some excuse to get away from her and transform into Cat Noir, and could wreak havoc somewhere. Hawkmoth could notice this spike in anger and take advantage of Cat Noir while he is completely angry; because he KNOWS Lila is there to keep him away from Marinette, and Marinette could have pushed him away or something. This theory is kinda way out there, but going by the recent dramatic events in this show, it doesn't sound impossible that Lila, Natalie, and Gabriel are all involved in this somehow.alongside Marinette. it makes a lot of sense